edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Eds
are the main characters from the Ed, Edd n Eddy series on Cartoon Network. If you are looking for a full article from our canon counter part, click here. Which Include: *Ed, the group's "portable working machine" and muscle. He's not exactly the brightest of The Eds. He likes gravy, comics and chickens. *Edd a.k.a. Double D, The group's inventor/genius/brains/kind person/neat freak. *Eddy, the self-proclaimed leader and scam inventor. Also a greedy loud-mouth con-artist. Obsessed with Money and Jawbreakers. Fan creations *Edward - The African American new member of the Eds from Ed, Edd, Edward 'n Eddy. *Edna - The first (and only) female Ed and Edd's cousin. She is a very unusual girl who seems to have the traits of all three Eds, and very eccentric to the point of befriending May Kanker much to Eddy's dismay. Hates clowns. *Willy - Not an Ed, but a Willy, he is an Irish boy who has the traits of both Edd and Eddy (Smart and arrogant), Sarah is in deep love with him and she acts like a Kanker sister towards him which Ed supports (Me and Willy are gonna be related!) And Eddy discourages this. (Willy! Don't fall in love! You must fall in love with someone who isn't Irish!) He is, like Kevin, extremely terrified of needles! *Marty and Mary - Once made "Honorary Eds". *Edwin - The fourth Ed as he appears in The Ed, Edd n Eddy Show. *Tutankhensetamun - Not an Ed, but the Eds name him by mistake "Tutankhamun". Ed wants to take from Tut the Scepter of Was to play with it. Tut is mixed with Eddy (He is the boss, well, the pharaoh). *Triple D (or Eddd) - Technically an Ed, since he is a genetic combination of the three. *The Freds - Look-alikes but arch-rivals of the Eds who come from Lemon Brook. *Jack - While he doesn't have an "E" or a "D" in his name, Jack will be considered to be an honorary Ed, after the first book in The All-New Ed, Edd n Eddy Show, ''because he can get Eddy's scams into a much larger plane. Crossover Creations *Carmen Cortez - The female Spy Ed appearing in the Spy Eds series. *Juni Cortez - The male Spy Ed in the Spy Eds series. *Rebecca Wilson - The female Spy Ed in the Spy Eds series. *Cecil Wilson - The male Spy Ed appearing in the Spy Eds series. Fanfiction *Watch-Eds *The New EDventures of Ed, Edd n Eddy *Me and The Eds *Eddy Wonka and The Chocolate Factory *Ed, Edd n Eddy Working *Ed, Edd n Eddy Highschool *The Edventures *Ed, Edd, Eddy n Spongebob *Port-Ed *Edbound *Operation ED *Ed's TV *Willy Meets The Eds? *The Adventures of the Urban Rangers *Ed,Edd n Eddy The Newest Ed-ventures *Spy Eds *Spy Eds 2: The Island of Lost Jawbreakers *Spy Eds 3-D: Game Ed *Spy Eds: All the Ed in the World *Ed, Edd n Eddy's Justice Ed-venture: Featuring Sharkboy and Lavagirl! *Ed,Edd n Eddy: To Peach Creek and Back Again *Ed, Edd n Eddy of Waverly Place *Ed, Edd n Eddy on Deck with Hannah Montana *Star Eds 64 *Ed, Edd n Eddy: Homecoming Warriors *Learn With Ed Edd n Eddy *Ed, Edd, Edward 'n Eddy Video Games *Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show: The Video Game *Ed, Edd n Eddy Drawn to life *Fatality Engaged (Separate) *Fighting Round: Bonus Round (Separate) *Spy Eds 3-D: Game Ed *Spy Eds Challenger *Spy Eds: All the Ed in the World Fan Images ' ''' Next_Plan_Be_EPIC_Plz_by_VivzMind.jpg|The usual preparation 1269160504045.jpg|The younger days. Category:Characters Category:Already Existing Characters Category:Character Groups Category:Male characters Category:Heroes Category:Female characters